American Horror Story: Open House
"Open House" is the seventh episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by Tim Hunter and written by Brad Falchuk. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 16th, 2011. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is available on disc two of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This episode is production code number: 1ATS06. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FX Network on December 19th, 2011. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Tim Hunter. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story written by Brad Falchuk. He previously wrote "Home Invasion". His next episode is the season two episode, "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * Set medic and actress Sam Gros is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Riley Schmidt is uncredited for his particpation in this episode. * First appearance of Beau. He appears next in "Smoldering Children". * This is the third appearance of Maria. She appeared last in "Halloween (Part 2)". She appears next in "Birth". * Larry Harvey appears next in "Spooky Little Girl". * Constance Langdon appears next in "Spooky Little Girl". Allusions * Larry Harvey quotes a line from William Shakespeare's Hamlet in this episode; "Perchance to dream. For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come". The line is part of the infamous "To be or not to be" soliloquy from Act Three, Scene One of the play. Quotes * Constance Langdon: Used to be no one was from here. People came here to escape their pasts. find a plot of land that not even a red Indian had set foot on and make a new life for yourself. * Joe Escandarian: Give me a number. I want history, I'll talk to Gene Autry. * Constance Langdon: But now there are no more virgin plots. We live on top of each other. That's California now... and that's the world. there is no more space, and yet it it's human nature to want to claim your own turf. So build away, we do. every time you put up one of these... monstrous temples to the gods of travertine, you're building on top of someone else's life. * Joe Escandarian: I'm a developer. I improved on the past. I build a new future. * Constance Langdon: You should show some respect. You're not an archaeologist. You should stop unearthing while you're ahead. It only brings a haunting. We have a responsibility as caretakers to the old lands... to show some respect. .... * Larry Harvey: Oh, I see. It's because of my affliction, isn't it. Sometimes I wonder, if I knew how much I was going to be shunned, if I would have run back onto that burning school bus to save those children. Now this crudité is making my mouth dry. I'm going to have a little glass of this Chardonnay, and then you may show me the house. * Marcy: (drawing her gun) Put down the stemware. * Vivien Harmon: What are you doing? * Marcy: A woman in my line can't be too careful. There are a lot of minority men in this city who would like nothing more than to ravage me on this counter-top. .... * Marcy: Everything was meticulous restored by a couple of the previous homos. Owners. Homeowners. * Joe Escandarian: Fags have such a great eye for detail, don't they? * Marcy: A queer eye. .... * Marcy: Marcy: No matter how gruesome or horrible the murder, you can always find someone who'll buy the house. .... * Joe Escandarian: There are three reasons I deal with women: sex, money, or making me sandwiches. And unless you're planning on going into my kitchen and slapping some ham between two slices of bread... this conversation is over. .... * Vivien Harmon: You know, we want to make sure everything's okay with the baby. You didn't see anything unusual--hooves or anything? * Ben Harmon: What? See also External Links * * * * * * "Open House" at the AHS Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Verified